


Our choice

by KiiboTheCinnamonRoll



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiiboTheCinnamonRoll/pseuds/KiiboTheCinnamonRoll
Summary: The killing game was over, the mastermind had been defeated and the survivors left the school victorious...The simulation ended. Everyone wakes up with their memories of both their lives before the game and their lives from within the game. They must decide who they want to be from now on and move on together.





	Our choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is terrible, it's my first time writing something like this.
> 
> Anything inside the *asterisks* is a memory

*'Why did I want this?'

Those were Tsumugi's last thoughts as she watched the fictional world she'd worked so hard to be a part of falling apart before her eyes. She'd lost, the survivors won. It was all so despair inducing! She hated it. Why did she want this so much in the first place? She waved sadly to an audience that had already left and tried not to look at the rock that was so close to falling above her. She didn't want to die, she wanted to live! She no longer had that choice though. She started this killing game, she had no choice but to die with it. The rock fell, Tsumugi died....*

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

She woke up.

As soon as she opened her eyes, a blinding pain rushed through her head as memories rushed back to her. It felt like using a flashback light, but weren't all the flashback lights gone? Destroyed with the rest of the school? If it wasn't from a flashback light then these memories had to be real. Memories of her childhood friend, working at Team Danganronpa, signing up for the killing game, convincing her friend to join with her... but how was she even alive to be remembering these things? Shouldn't she be dead, crushed under a rock? So why was she still alive?

She tried to look at her surroundings to figure out where she was, only to discover that she was on a hospital bed. There were fifteen hospital beds including her own and each of them had one of the other students on it. Fifteen? Shouldn't there be sixteen? Why weren't they there? Slowly, she managed to clamber out of the bed and shakily make her way to a table with a note on it. The note said:

'To the participants of Danganronpa 53,

Welcome to the island! No, not Jabberwock island, that's not real. I'm sure you're all very confused about how you're all alive, why you're here and why you've suddenly remembered your lives before the killing game. Well to put it simply, the killing game was a simulation. We gave you your memories back because you'd probably want to know who you were. And you're here because you chose to be here. You may not have said you wanted to be here but the survivors decided that they didn't want the outside world to see them so another killing game could never happen. Since their plan of all of them dying didn't work out, we sent you all here instead. Hopefully that explained everything, enjoy spending the rest your lives here.

-Team Danganronpa'

Tsumugi wished she could just throw the note away and never see the words Team Danganronpa ever again but she couldn't, the others needed to see the note too. She left it on the table for the others to find if they woke- ...WHEN they woke up. They would wake up, she was sure they would. She didn't understand why she cared so much about the others, she's the one who put them through such horrible things. They'd probably hate her when they woke up and she couldn't really blame them for that. 

She wandered aimlessly through the halls of the hospital, there was no one else there apart from herself. It seemed like they really were alone here, presumably with no way to leave the island. They'd probably never see their friends or relatives again. She missed her parents already, if she had never joined Team Danganronpa then maybe she'd still be with them, living a normal life. She wouldn't have had to leave them to join a killing game. She wouldn't have forced her friend to go through this hell with her... she wouldn't have ruined both her and her friend's lives...

*"Are you sure about this Tsumugi?"  
"I'm sure! After all, what's the worst that could happen?"*

She almost cried from the memory. She'd put her friend through so much, she'd ruined his entire life! Why? Why did it have to turn out this way?! She convinced him to join Team Danganronpa, she convinced him to sign up for the killing game, she put him through hell! He'd never even liked Danganronpa, he only joined for her sake! 

It all seemed like something Junko would do, the person who she'd adored so much during the killing game. She hated her now, she hated her so, so much. Her adoration for the fictional world of Danganronpa got her and her friend dragged into that stupid killing game. She finally understood why he'd hated Danganronpa so much, it truly was horrific to see people she'd cared so much about being killed so brutally.

She started running through the seemingly endless corridors, the hospital felt like a labyrinth to her now that she was alone with her thoughts. Each turn made her feel like she was getting more lost than before, where was the exit?! 

*"Tsumugi, are you definitely sure that you want to do this?"  
"Of course I'm sure! It's all I've ever wanted and as long as you're with me I know I'll be fine!"  
"..."*

*they were auditioning together, it was his turn and she listened to his request for who he wanted to be in the killing game "I want to be helpful and cared about."*

Why won't these memories just go away?! She'd rather be the heartless mastermind than have to live with this guilt! She'd rather be the fake cosplayer, made from lies, watching others suffer from her own twisted killing game. She'd rather be the normal schoolgirl with a normal, plain life with her best friend. Which one does she want to be? Why is it so hard for her to just choose one?

*A phone rings in her memories, she'd answered it and excitedly talked about how they had both gotten into the killing game, ignoring the sound of her friend crying on the other side.*

Go away go away go away! She couldn't wallow in sadness now, she'd have plenty of time for that later but for now she had to find a way out of this hospital. She didn't stop running until she found the exit. Slamming the doors open, she left the hospital... It was really true, they were on an island and as far as she was aware, there were no other people living here other than her and the others. Speaking of the others, how would they react to all of this? If they got their memories back like she did then would they still act the same or would they be entirely different?

*" if we join the killing game won't they give us fake memories? If they do then we won't remember each other. I don't want to forget you or my family..."  
"It'll be fine, even if we forget each other we'll always be best friends forever! That'll never change!"*

It did change though. During the game she had been perfectly happy to watch them suffering with all the others. Why? Why had she let this happen to them, to any of them? None of the others deserved this.

".....Tsumugi?"

*"please Tsumugi, we don't have to do this. We could just reject the offer, quit Team Danganronpa and live normal lives."  
"I'm not going to give up on my lifelong dream. I've worked too hard for it, I'm not going to let that effort go to waste."*

Why? Why had she let it end up like this?

 

"Tsumugi."

*"but what if one of us dies? It's too dangerous to accept the offer!"  
"If I die on such an amazing show then at least I'll be remembered! Reject the offer if you want to but I'm going to be on Danganronpa no matter what!"  
"........I-i'll accept the offer, I won't abandon you... I promise..."*

Why?! Why hadn't she listened to them?!

"Tsumugi!" 

She recognized that voice, it was the voice of her best friend. Her best friend who joined Danganronpa for her, who went through more suffering there than anyone else, who wasn't in the hospital when she woke up. She had been so scared that he was gone forever, was he not there as one last heartbreak from Team Danganronpa? It didn't matter to her now, she turned around to see her best friend.

 

 

 

 

Kiibo Iidabashi.


End file.
